Sadida/Strength/Intelligence/1
OK so you want to be able to kill things without getting hurt and farm lots of mats? Well you have chosen the correct class/build but I warn you now this is far from a cheap venture I will be advising on stats based on a Strength/Intelligence build so if you are going pure strength ignore stat suggestions. You will also note that I do not have points going into staff skill until very late, this is because this style of sadida usually does not need to use it's staff and tries to stick to ranged attacks due to low HP on damage equipment. There are alternative equipment sets available between lvl 45 and 67 however I will not discuss them because they are more expensive and I am writing this guide similar to how I raised my character. If you would like information on these options between 45 and 67 feel free to PM me. Charecteristic points *Stats *level 1-21 raise Intelligence to 100 *level 21-91 raise Strength to 200 *level 91-131 raise Intelligence to 200 *level 131+ your choice strength is suggested though Spell Maxing *Spells *level 1-11 Earthquake - 5 *level 11-21 Silvan Power - 5 *level 21-31 Bramble - 4 *level 31-36 Manifold Bramble - 5 *level 36-48 Poison Wind - 5 (2pts left over) *level 48-51 Bramble - 5 *level 51-60 Inflatable - 4 *level 60-70 Wild Grasses - 5 *level 70-80 Brush fire - 5 (unique to hybrid Sadidas) *level 80-85 Staff Skill - 3 (2pts left over) *level 85-90 Insolent Bramble - 4 *level 90-100 Ultra Powerful - 5 (7 pts left over) *level 100-101 Earthquake - 6 (2pts left over) *level 101-104 Bramble - 6 *level 104-110 Inflatable - 5 *level 110-123 Staff Skill - 6 *level 123-133 Soothing Bramble - 5 *level 133-149 Sacrificial Doll - 6 *All other spells are to be left at level 1 Equipment *level 1-17 Full Young Adventurer Set, mental ring, any weapon +int or +vit preferred *level 17 Full Robber Set, Mental Ring, Sandals of Intelligence, Adventure Cloak, Adventure hat *level 22 Replace cape with La Samoulaille *level 27 Replace boots with Powerful Boots of Concentration *level 29 Replace Mental ring with Ecalisor *level 36 Replace Hat with Prespwig *level 40 Replace Ecalisor with Ringtree *level 40 Replace hat with Kanniball mask *level 43 Replace cloak with Mokette *level 44 Replace amulet with Claw Jigsaw amulet *level 45 Full Treechnid Set, Dhyn Ring *level 58 Replace Dhyn Ring with Nonsenz Ring *level 67 God Rod, Aerdala Amulet, Belt of the Trembling Dodu, 2X Nonsenz Ring, Wabbits Thongs, Kanniball mask, Mokette *level 73 Replace hat with Korko Kousto *level 76 Replace boots with Sandals Adin *level 80 Replace amulet with Farle's Ears *level 87 Replace one ring with Farle's Wedding Ring *level 88 Replace cloak with Grazor *level 90 Replace belt with Powerful Dazzling Belt *level 100 Buy Yondanwa Staff to swap in for PvP, and Ice Pick to swap in for maximum damage *level 120 Replace hat with Dora Bora *level 122 Replace boots with Dark Animal Boots *level 126 Replace amulet with Renewed Amulet PETS *Minimino - max dmg *Ghast - PvP (when you know you won't have init) *Little White Bow Meow - PvP (init is your best friend) Leveling *levels 1-5: Toutorial/Quests *levels 5-17: Tofu in tofu corner - tactic - cast earthquake and stay out of range, bramble any that get close *levels 17-22: Tofu in tofu corner - tactic - cast earthquake and silvan power, pass *levels 22-29: gobballs - tactic - be as far from monsters as possible, cast earthquake and silvan power, pass, if anything survives simply use bramble on it *levels 29-36: gobballs or prespics - tactic - be as far from monsters as possible, cast earthquake and silvan power, pass, if anything survives simply use bramble on it *levels 36-48: gobballs or prespics/boars - tactic 1- be as far from monsters as possible, cast earthquake and silvan power, pass, if anything survives simply use bramble/Manifold Bramble on it - tactic 2 - Manifold bramble then move back and pass, then follow tactic 1. *levels 48-67: prespics/boars or Dark Bakers/Miners/Smiths - tactic - be as far from monsters as possible, cast earthquake, Poison Wind, and silvan power, pass, if anything survives simply use bramble on it *level 67-80: Dark Bakers/Miners/Smiths or Ouginaks or Fungi Masters - tactic - be as far from monsters as possible, cast earthquake, Poison Wind, and silvan power, pass, if anything survives simply use bramble on it *level 80-90: Ouginaks or Dopples, or Blops/Kanigrous or Koalas (Koalas and Kanigrous require at least an Eniripsa) or Pandala Monsters - tactic - be as far from monsters as possible, cast earthquake, Poison Wind, and silvan power, pass, if anything survives simply use bramble on it *level 90-110: Ouginaks or Dopples, or Blops/Kanigrous or Koalas (Koalas and Kanigrous require at least an Eniripsa) or Pandala monsters - tactic - Cast Earthquake, Poison Wind, and Insolent on yourself (or on the Eniripsa if you are at Kanigrous or Koalas, then he will in turn use Word of Youth on you) then bramble everything *level 110-200: Unknown Notes *1) At level 5 of Poison Wind and Earthquake the base damage is 5, so every 20 points in Strength and Intelligence or every 20% damage increase will give 1 more damage. *2) At level 6 Earthquake has a base damage of 7, so every 15 Intelligence will give 1 damage *3) You will notice a steady increase in your damage per turn until level 45 where you will remain almost unchanged till level 67 where it will increase sharply and continue to make jumps as you work your way towards level 80 then it will level off until 90 where you will be a killing machine! So don't be discouraged! *4) The fighting tactic are a little deeper than I made them seem however I simply gave the basic idea of the fighting style it is played differently by anyone that uses this type of character. *5) I did not discuss Pure Intelligence Sadida damage build for one important reason! They are very under powered compared to the Pure Strength and the Hybrid. (I know this because I have seen it.) *6) This is simply how I put my character together so if you have problems with it, well change the set up this is not a law you have to follow just my humble guide to spending millions of kamas and getting sucked into playing your material farming character and leaving your main on a shelf.